


Closure

by subwaywalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, small small snippet bc i got bored of my main project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaywalls/pseuds/subwaywalls
Summary: The End opens up before them, featureless and empty. They can barely make out the shape of the bedrock exit portal in the distance, but it’s abandoned and dull like the rest of the area.“Where are the Endermen?” George wonders, keeping his gaze low.“Where’s the dragon?” Sapnap asks, scouring the skies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Closure

The End opens up before them, featureless and empty. They can barely make out the shape of the bedrock exit portal in the distance, but it’s abandoned and dull like the rest of the area.

“Where are the Endermen?” George wonders, keeping his gaze low.

“Where’s the _dragon_?” Sapnap asks, scouring the skies.

Dream looks at them for a long moment, and then walks forward. With every step, the End seems to tremble. The quaking intensifies as he approaches the bedrock center, until with a sudden rumble, the ground splits open—and several jet-black pillars erupt from below, jutting into the air.

George and Sapnap stumble back, watching the obsidian columns come to a halt at varying heights. All ten of them roughly encircle the center, where Dream now stands, his iron boots clicking against steady bedrock. He has one hand over his smiling mask.

From the top of each pillars, something hums to life. Sapnap glimpses a newly spawned End Crystal rotating fluidly in its cage at the nearest and shortest pillar, ready. Its energy beams out toward the center.

Towards—

“Dream?”

The End Crystals’ energy makes Dream’s form—flicker, somehow. Suddenly his armor looks darker, textured, turning black where the strange light of the End hits it. Dream smiles with a mouth full of teeth, and slides his mask to the side.

George has seen Dream’s eyes before. They’re a vivid green through his goggles, he remembers—green as the leaves they slept under, so often bright with laughter, prone to crinkling at the edges whenever he dissolves into one of his hysterical wheezes. 

They’re purple now. Enderman purple.

Ender Dragon purple.

“What’s going on?” George says, nervous.

“This is the End,” Dream says. Something shifts behind him. It’s dark and difficult to make out against the abyssal sky of this dimension, but it almost resembles the shape of large, leathery wings, slowly unfurling. Something like smoke (but too thick, too vivid, too magic) spills past his lips as he says, “You know what that means, right, boys?”

George looks at Sapnap, who looks back with wide eyes and something less like fear and more like horror displayed all across his face.

"Dream, stop," George says. His voice miraculously remains steady, somehow. "This isn't funny. Tell us what's going on."

For a moment, there is no response. And then, just as Sapnap begins to move forward, just as he rests his hand on the hilt of his diamond sword, just as George opens his mouth to call out again, Dream _shifts_. 

There's no other word for it. One moment he's still, and the next there's just a rush of black and silver accents and the End Crystals shrieking with power and a porcelain white mask clattering to the ground and a silhouette bulging into something larger, much larger, and—

The Ender Dragon rears up before them, wings splayed, dark scales gleaming, fanged maw gaping wide in a bellowing roar.

**Author's Note:**

> i could write an essay about Things here but i wont lmao


End file.
